


Closeness And Comfort.

by flickawhip



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: After the night Sophie came to Liselotte... everything changed.AU.





	Closeness And Comfort.

The night Sophie had come, sobbing, to her bed had been the start of a new relationship between Liselotte and Sophie, the girl had already been Liselotte’s closest friend at the court but now, suddenly, there was so much more to be aware of. How gentle the girl was, how soft her skin felt where her cheek was resting against Liselotte’s shoulder, how kind hearted and hurt she was. 

Liselotte had, from that day, found excuses, anything and everything, to keep Sophie at her side, to keep her safe. Sophie’s husband, one she had been forced to take, had been... removed... and now she was alone with the girl. She knew there was a chance that Sophie would have to be re-married but she knew she would also fight to be sure Sophie was safe this time. 

Sophie had confessed how lost she felt after a few nights alone with Liselotte and, despite herself, Liselotte couldn’t help but tuck Sophie against her, kissing the girl’s forehead softly, holding her as close as she had on the first night. 

Sophie was precious to her, even if she didn’t know why yet. She was sure, in time, they would know why. 

Philippe had taken the change in stride, ensuring they were given peace, his own bed filled by his former lover, the Chevalier de Lorraine. It seemed that now it was not just Philippe who had someone else in his life. 

It felt right.


End file.
